Fulfilled Desires
by KerenMaris
Summary: 1x3 - Trowaa keeps on being plagued about dreams of Heero, but he doesn't feel that way about him does he? and will he have a chance to find out? Please Review


Fulfilled Desires

By KerenMaris

Chapter Ones

Dreams are the link to the unconscious mine 

**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters mentioned_

**Dedicated: **_To my little son Connor, who hopefully will one day enjoy these series and stories as much as I do_

**Author Note: **_Hi this is my first GW fic so try and go a bit easy on me, I'm sorry it's short but it's kinda of only the beginning chapter I gotta get into the story line first but it will be good I promise. Please Review and Please Enjoy_

Trowa threw his head back as the smaller boy continued is assault on his body, he had been so used to fighting and killing that he had forgotten exactly how sweet it was to hold another to him and to lose himself in some kind of emotion.

            "Heero" he ground out, passionate emerald met Prussian blue eyes that were half closed with what he was feeling

            "Trowa" he replied pushing himself up and meeting the others lips, Heero's lips were so soft, A shudder went through Trowa' body at it all and his slim  hands tangled them self through untamable dark brown hair, Heero's fingernails were clawing at his shoulder but Trowa didn't care at least the marks would be there showing to him that this wasn't a dream. It went on and on until completion and then they both dropped down exhausted, Trowa stroked Heero's head eyes wide, he had finally done it, he had finally got Heero, at that point Heero looked up a look of confusion on his face

            "You what?" he said, Trowa's eyes widened slightly as Heero began shaking him

            "Get your lazy ass out of bed"

            Trowa Barton, pilot of heavyarms, opened his heavy eyes to see Duo Maxwell shaking him, he stood back with a grin once he noticed bemused emerald eyes staring at him

            "Bout time" the cheerful boy said "It's you me and Heero at school today and we've gotta get going Tro-man we don't wanna be late do we" A wall slammed down over Trowa's eyes and he nodded, his face clear of expression

            "I see" he said "Thanks for waking me" Duo nodded

            "No prob after all you wouldn't want anyone like Heero or Fei waking you up would you, who knows what they would do" he grinned at the taller boy then walked out whistling some tune as he went, Trowa stood up and slammed the door after, him walking to the mirror to look in, his slim tanned shoulders were free of any marks. A wave of disappointment went through him and for a second he allowed a frown to lower his arched eyebrows. He had been so sure that last night had happened, he didn't even know what was wrong with him, it wasn't as if he liked Heero like that. He was just a pilot as was himself, he quickly dressed in the uniform and walked out, he never bothered with his hair, he used to but it was so determined to stay in the style it was that even when he styled it, it didn't look any different so he had given up.

            He walked into the living room to be met by subdued laughter and talking. Quatre and duo were talking and giggling at appropriate times, Heero and Wufai was nowhere to be seen.

            "Where's the other two?" he asked as he sat down, the two looked up at him and he was confronted by two different shades of blue

            "Wufai is in bed" Quatre replied, he was up late working on Shenlong and then he did his martial arts afterwards" Duo nodded his head in agreement

            "Heero's coming" he said, Trowa gave a slight nod and began to eat what had been put in front of him, not particularly tasting what was there, the two started their talk again from where they had left it. They always tried to bring him into the conversation but he had nothing to say normally and being someone who believed you should only say something when you had something to say, it made it difficult to talk to them.

            "Ready" a cold voice suddenly, said, Quatre and Duo stopped their talk again and looked up, Trowa remained looking down, he knew who it was without having to look up

            "Morning Heero did you sleep well?" Quatre asked politely 

            "hn" came the reply, the chair opposite was pushed back and Heero sat down stretched his legs slightly. Trowa glanced up to see Heero looking a the paper on the table and allowed himself to analysis him, he was wearing the same uniform as Trowa and Duo but it looked better on him then it did them. Soft looking brown hair fell onto his forehead, his features were perfect if a little sharp, with high cheekbones, a straight nose and pouting kissable lips, long lashes hid his eyes from view but feeling the gaze on him looked up allowing Trowa's eyes to catch intense Prussian blue eyes, they seemed to suck the other guy in. One eyebrow quirked ever so slightly "Can I help you Trowa?" he asked, Trowa shook his head

            "No" he was so glad that his face never blushed because he had the feeling that if it did it would have been scarlet by now, Heero shrugged his shoulders and went on with his reader

            "Lets go peeps" Duo said jumping up "Got your timetable?" Heero and myself gave a curt nod, they all stood up and left the room, Duo leading, with Heero next and then Trowa, Duo bounded out the door and Heero looked as if he was about to follow when he stopped and looked at  Trowa a small half smile on his face.

            "You're good at hiding stuff Trowa" he said quietly "But not even you can really hide what's going on in your eyes" Trowa's eyes widened in surprise as je stared at the younger boy, but Heero had obviously said he piece and that was that. Trowa shook his head, he didn't know what was going on in his head but Heero was the perfect solider so he'd have to be careful.

_There you go I hope you enjoyed it but no flames please, I'll get chapter 2 up if you want me to._


End file.
